Outside Looking In
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Because there's several sides to every story.
1. Charlie Listens In On The Radio Stars

**AN: **Welcome to my missing moments series from Season 3. I know I said it would be one of the things I would work on when I finished Accidents Happen but this came to me last night and I couldn't help but post it. That's another thing, don't expect them to be in order (and don't expect this to become regular until I _do _finish Accidents Happen). I will tell you the episode the particular moment is correlating to at the beginning of each chapter. That being said…

**From the episode: **Miley Killed (Hurt the Feelings of) the Radio Star.

**Chapter summary: **"And last week, Charlie let me hit the wing-ding-ding button."

Charlie Listens In On The Radio Star

"That was just me, Miley, pretending to be a pretty girl named Lilly," He smiled as the blonde girl squirmed, putting her on the air instead of another girl had been a great idea. "POSSOM!" She yelled suddenly, sending a pleading look at her floppy haired friend. He seriously didn't know where the station picked up these kids, they were like poster children for accidents and embarrassment. It. was. AWESOME.

Floppy boy sat down in the chair next to her, still sending her death glares. Huh, wonder why he didn't find it funny. "Hey, you're listening with Smoken Oken and his special guest co-host…" He paused, giving her another look. "Lilly of the Valley." Charlie saw her smile slightly before returning to her look of sheer terror. "We're gonna take a couple calls now, so feel free to call in if you want to talk to the hottest guy in Malibu. Ya'know what I'm saying?"

She was glaring at him now, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not the one who called myself the "grawesomest girl at Seaview High."" He said flatly.

"Two words for you. Chick. Magnet." She shot back smugly.

"That was one time, Lilly!" He argued, "Will you just let it go?"

"I will when you admit I was right," She hissed.

"So, when hell freezes over," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his sweatshirt.

Charlie wiped his free hand to the voiceover button, "You can't say that on the air," He said frantically into his own mic.

"Oh shit…ake mushrooms," Oliver laughed nervously. "So, callers right." He pushed the first button, "Hello, your on with Smoken Oken here on the K-Teen Morning Zoo."

"More like, Ol-loser," He heard Amber Addison's voice on the other end. "And Lilly of Death Valley. Can't wait to see Gabe reject you Monday at school."

Oliver quickly switched the line as Lilly started hyperventilating, "Or another caller. Hey you, you're here with the K-Teen morning crew."

"Hi, um, this is my first time calling," A girl's voice mumbled quietly on the other end.

"Well don't be shy, we're all here for you at the K-Teen Morning Zoo," He said in his announcers voice.

"Okay. Well, I like this boy…" Charlie rolled his eyes, this was how half the calls started at K-Teen studio. Girls calling to bubble over about their latest crush. And Oliver's response was always the same, "_Quit whining and ask him out already._"

"Lemme guess, doesn't know you exist? Likes another girl? Only sees you as a friend? He's the reason for the Teardrops on Your Guitar?" Oliver sighed, "Well, I think you've gotta-"

"Actually, no. He just asked me out yesterday," She muttered into the phone.

Oliver looked surprised and Lilly leaned into her own mic, "Um, then what exactly is your problem?"

"He wants me to go to the _skate park _with him," Caller 2 hissed as if it was the equivalent of swimming with sharks. "And I _really _like him but…seriously, skateboarding? Can't we just go to the movies or something? I mean, I'm a _girl_."

Oliver's face went blank, and Lilly's went red, "Excuse me?" She spat out. "What is so wrong with a girl who skateboards?"

"Nothing," She said quickly. "I guess. Maybe you wouldn't understand. I mean, I heard like all people on the radio are ugly-"

"Whoa-uh-oh," Oliver laughed into his mic, scooting his chair around a little. "Now, there are a lot of ugly radio personalities out there but Lilly is not one of them. The girl isn't named after a flower for no reason, okay Little Miss Bitter? She's pretty."

"Oh," The girl said in surprise. "And she skates? And gets all sweaty and gross around guys?"

"She skates better than me," She shot him a look. "Like ten times better," She smiled in agreement and nodded at him to go on. "And trust me, you being a beginning skater are going to smell a lot better than him."

"It's true," Lilly nodded. "You won't even to be able to smell your own stink over the reek of his pits. It's basically more falling down and skinned knees."

"Oh cool, I guess I'll go then," Charlie could practically here the girl smile on the other end.

"Good luck," Oliver grinned, giving Lilly a big thumbs up. "Now here's waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry." He pulled off his headphones, flipping his hair. Stupid floppy hair. "That was a pretty decent save."

"Yeah, because there's an upside to social suicide," She muttered, turning away, but he couldn't help but notice Mophead was still smiling at her

- - -

Two hours later the phones were ringing nonstop, and Lilly of the Valley and Smoken Oken were currently talking to a boy who had an unfortunate accident with his dog peeing on his best friend. "Ignore the Ollie Trolley over there," Lilly snorted at Oliver's suggestion that he just pretend it never happen. "Just get him an air freshener as a joke or something. He realizes it's not your fault, but it'll probably help you laugh about it a little sooner."

"But I'm like…broke. I used up the last of my paycheck buying minutes on my cell," He muttered.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You do realize if you didn't spend pointless time like this on the phone, you wouldn't need a phone card."

"Oh," The guy mumbled.

"Lils! Our calls are not pointless!" He hissed, shooting daggers at her.

"You're right, Oliver. You could better spend it on…say, a chick magnet t-shirt!" She shot and he narrowed his eyes even further. It was kind of funny actually, they almost looked like they were closed.

"It was one time! Let it go!" He shouted at her.

"Uh no, remember when you wore it to my family reunion? And my Uncle Josh kept making the innuendos about us?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled. "Boy can he make one hell of a 'That's What She Said' joke."

"Yeah," She mumbled, swirling her chair to face the mic again. "So Todd, you're gonna wanna buy Coop that air freshener next week." There was no response. "Todd?" Cricket. "Todd?" She sighed, "Probably saw a squirrel. Idiot." She looked at Oliver, "Next caller."

He pushed another line. "Hello, you're on K-Teen, the lean, mean, radio machine."

"Hi, is this Smoken Oken?" The girl asked.

"Yep, can I ask who's calling?" He smirked, and Lilly rolled her eyes. Charlie had to agree, it was kind of annoying how excited he got when girls called him that.

"Um…can you just call me…u-uh, Jill?" She stuttered nervously.

"Sure thing, Jill, whassup?" He mumbled, shoving the last of complimentary doughnut into his mouth.

"Um, nothing much. Just hanging out." She laughed, "Oh god, I'm such a moron, I shouldn't have even called."

"No, come on," Lilly smiled into her mike. "I mean, you can't be any worse than Oliver to talk to ."

"I resent that," He hissed, the remains of chocolate frosting hanging on his mouth.

"God, you two are hilarious together," 'Jill' laughed, and Charlie smiled at them through the glass. They were pretty funny. "Is this gonna be a regular thing now?"

"Um," Oliver muttered, meeting the eyes of his blonde friend. "I don't know. You'll have to turn in next week to see."

"Alright," Jill said. "So you two are, like, best friends, right?"

"Yeah," Oliver smirked. "Since preschool. Lilly had the hots for me back then."

"I only held your hand for the crayons, Oken!" She objected, holding her fist out threateningly.

"Wow," Jill giggled, "My question is actually about my best friend."

"Well, so long as it's not on manners Lilly can probably answer it," He deadpanned, shooting her a look.

"I don't even know how to phrase it," She mumbled, Charlie could hear the windshield wipers of her car go. "The thing is…" She sighed, "It's just…I guess I've known him forever, right? We met when we were, like, six. It was summertime and I heard the ice cream man going buy so basically I begged my parents for money an ran out to meet it. Our neighborhood is pretty big and I had to basically kill myself on my bike to get up the hill at the end of it and catch up with the truck. And just as I got off my bike, it drove off. So I'm sitting there, and I start bawling my eyes out. And this gangly little kid who already has his strawberry shortcake bolts after it screaming and banging on the back until it finally slows down and then he waves me over. And pays for my Choco Taco."

"Wow," Lilly mumbled, clearly stunned by her story. "You remember all that about when you were six?"

"Do you remember the first time you met Oliver?" Jill challenged.

"Um…yeah," She blushed, deliberately not returning her friend's stare. "I was mad because it was supposed to be my turn on the toy cash register. And so I stormed over and demanded he let me let me use his 64-pack…with the sharpener-"

"Or you would punch me," Oliver laughed, and she turned even redder. "And you were so mad that you had to hold my hand that you deliberately broke my Robin's Egg Blue crayon."

"I always like mac and cheese orange," She laughed, shaking her head. "And you should have known better when I'd just threatened to beat you up."

"See?" Jill teased. "You guys are just as sappy as I am," They were silent, avoiding each other's gazes.

Finally Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So, are you guys in a fight or something?"

"Um, no," She muttered into her end. "Actually, everything's kind of oddly perfect. We bicker and everything, but it's just normal stuff for us. The problem is…lately I feel so… different about him."

"Different how?" Oliver croaked out, gulping.

"Well, I find myself thinking, you know, stuff that I shouldn't about him. Like we went swimming the other day, and I couldn't stop looking at his bare chest…and I just wanted to touch him. Or we'll get ice cream, and I'll find myself staring at him while he eats it. And he'll look up, and ask me if he has something on his face, and I just, you know, smile and shake my head." Charlie heard her swallow hard on the other end. "And he had this girl, he was dating her for like sixth months. I hated her, but I mean he seemed to like her so much, so I just tried not to wanna hit her for him. And he just went on and on and on about how great she was, until a couple weeks ago. He just broke up with her, out of nowhere. And when I asked him why. He just said she was too bossy. I don't really believe him though, but he doesn't seem upset…and some really vain part of me thinks it's because of me."

Lilly's face was stark white. And Oliver's was a sick green, he was still barely forming words, "M-maybe…maybe she is bossy. Maybe, she got so…so…so overpowering all the sudden. And he just doesn't want to…you know…be around that, when he could be hanging out with his…his…" He trailed off, staring at the mic. "Maybe she is," He finished.

"I guess…but then there are these moments…we'll just be laughing like we used to and our eyes will meet…and we'll both stop all the sudden. And I'll get these, oh god," She choked a little. "Butterflies," She whispered, and he can hear the tears in her voice. He almost wanted to join her, but it would be a little weird if the sound guy burst into tears in the middle of a segment. "I think…I think I'm falling for him. I'm just so scared, you know? What if I mess it up? What if he decides he still loves that stupid perfect Amy? What if nothing is ever like it was again? What do I do?"

Charlie didn't even think they were paying attention anymore though, instead they're just staring at each other. And everything he'd been seeing and hearing from them in the last week made sense. This was them, they're two people falling in love for the first time who are scared to death of it and what it'll do the friendship that's been there between them since before they could even feel things like it.

"You can't do anything," He was startled by the sound of Lilly's voice. "You can't really risk it can you?" She said softly.

"No," Jill answered quietly. "That's what I keep telling myself at least, but what if that's the reason we got stuck together so early? What if we're supposed to be together?"

Lilly opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head, "I don't know," She mumbled, staring into her lap. "I really don't know."

Oliver snuck a glance at her sideways and then leaned into his microphone, "It'll happen. If it's meant to be, it will be. It has to." Lilly looked up at him again, and Charlie noticed she had blue eyes for the first time. They were bright, as she nodded at Oliver.

"Whatever will be, will be," She agreed, smiling. "I've got a special dedication for you two, okay?"

"Both of us?" Jill laughed, "I doubt he's even listening. He's probably still sleeping this early on a Sunday."

"All the better, then you won't have to deal with any awkward silences between you because of it," She grinned, clicking a button. "For all of you stuck in relationship limbo out there, here's Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift." She clicks off now, and takes off her head phones.

"You aren't going to stick around?" Oliver asked, jumping up only to be yanked back down when he realized he was still attached to his headphones.

"Nah," She smiled, shaking her blond hair left to right. "My mother wants to take me and Dean to Friendly's. Some kind of 'relationship bonding' thing," She rolled her eyes. "Like what I need is bonding." She opened the door, holding up her hand awkwardly, "Maybe I'll join you next Sunday?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sure, whenever." She shut the door behind her and mumbled a hurried goodbye to Charlie as she walked past the sound booth.

Charlie was sure of two things as he watched Oliver stare forlornly down at the phone in front of him. He was pretty much knew that 'Jill's' best friend had been the caller who'd been dialing in and out non-stop during the fifteen or so minutes she'd been talking. And he was positive that Lilly would not be coming back next week.

**AN: **This turned out a lot longer than I'd originally planned it but I just got going. And this came out. It was kind of developing in my head during the end of the episode and last night but it was only supposed to be three pretty brief calls. The constant chick magnet references are a dedication to Camy99's amazing missing moment story about it go read it, and remind her we Lollies miss her and her awesome story writing. And the ice cream story is inspired by Pwnguin's amazing Lacuna. I hope she doesn't mind me using it, but I was on a writing high and it was the first parallel to crayons that popped into my head. Thank you all for reading all this crazyness, you know I love you. And now I am going to work on my schoolwork like I should be.

**Next Missing Moment:**

**The episode: **Ready, Set, Don't Drive

**From the POV of: **Nancy Oken


	2. Owen Oken In Love

**AN: **You can thank the lovely _amandajbruce_ for both this update and the next one. As she keeps giving me ideas…and her stories. They're amazing.

**From the episode: **You Give Lunch A Bad Name

**Chapter summary: **Young love is from earth, and late love from heaven.

Owen Oken Falls in Love

Lilly's sitting shotgun already when Ollie picks me up. They're laughing at one of their stupid jokes that I don't get…they're _always _talking about stuff that I don't get. And every time I ask, they just laugh harder…idiots.

I sigh desperately, and look out the window. Hopefully Lilly will notice me, because she's nice and thinks I'm funny. And Ollie…he just makes fun of me. And then laughs so more. She's too busy with my stupid brother, who's driving one-handed like Mom tells him not to and making gestures at her with the other one. She giggles and says something about a wookie…whatever that is.

So I sigh again, and this time I lean my head against the back of her seat so it pushes it forward a little. I would just kick it but Ollie got me grounded last time I did it, 'cause Mommy like Lilly better than us. She's still ignoring me though, and now they're arguing about whether lima beans or coleslaw are worse to eat.

I sigh again, putting my head between their seats so they _have _to see me, "I wonder if Emma likes lima beans."

Ollie snorts at me and pushes my head back, "No-one like lima beans, Owen. Now stop breathing on me." And he continues in his stupid argument. "Anyways, the only person crazy enough to eat lima beans is Mr. Stewart. And he grew up with Mamaw, he's probably afraid she'll kill him in his sleep if he doesn't choke them down."

"Oliver, just because she made you eat lima beans doesn't mean she's suddenly a contemporary for child abuse," Lilly rolls her eyes, which she does to Ollie a lot. Except I always see her smiling this secret smile every time she looks in the other direction. Like Mom does when she wins an argument with Dad. Except Lilly doesn't have a man voice.

"Making me eat lima beans _is _child abuse, Lils," He whines, turning onto Main Street. "It's like giving Miley onions on her burger…or you a chocolate milkshake."

"I wonder if Emma likes chocolate milkshakes," I sigh, leaning myself against Lilly's arm and smiling up at her.

"OWEN!" Ollie shouts in a perfect impression of Mom's angry voice. "PERSONAL SPACE!" And I feel myself pushed against the back seat full force, a seat belt pressing into my spine.

"Fine!" I yell, crossing my arms, and looking out the window. "Just ignore the 10 year old suffering from MASSIVE HEARTBREAK!" I feel my cheeks getting wet, "He'll… be… fine…" I throw myself against the seat and cry because my brother's a jerk. And even worse, Lilly's letting him be one.

"Oliver!" She shouts and I hear a lot of hitting noises.

"Ow! Lilly! Quit it! That hurts!"

"How could you not know your brother's in love?"

"How do you know he's in love, maybe they just ran out of popsicles before he paid for his lunch. He cried because of that on Tuesday."

"He said massive heartbreak, Oliver!" More hitting noises.

"OW! Child abuse!"

"Massive heartbreak!"

"He probably got it from Grandma's soap operas. We had dinner with her and her new boyfriend this weekend. They watched Love and Passions again. Remember when he was convinced he had a brain tumor and wanted Dean to drill his head open because Storm did it?"

"It's not like that!" I yell, sitting up. "I'm in love! And now I'm heartbroken."

He looks at me for a minute before turning to Lilly, "Which means Erika left Storm for Gustav again and he and Mark were reenacting it with their little Megan friend."

"He said the name Emma, Oliver," She sighs like he's no smarter than a monkey. Which he isn't, at least monkey's throw poop. She turns to me, "Who's Emma, Owen?"

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world," I smile at her, because of course Lilly would understand. Especially after she got her heart broken by that Lucas jerk, but it's okay. Ollie, Dad, me and Owen gotta go throw eggs at his house and silly string his car so long as we never, _ever_ tell Lilly or Heather about it. "She's got yellow hair, and blue eyes…and she's the bestest joke maker ever."

Ollie turns to look at me and then glances at Lilly, "Owen," He sighs. "You know, I realize you've always had a little crush on Lilly but making up fake names for her isn't-"

"It's not Lilly!" I shout, and I'm all hot all the sudden. "Just because _you _like her doesn't mean _I _do."

"I don't like Lilly," Ollie's said this like a bajillion times this week. He keeps yelling it at Mom, but he can quit it because nobody believes him. Why else would he have broked up with Joannie for? Miley. I giggle because him trying to kiss her would be really funny, his face would squish up like when somebody chews gum. And he _hates_ gum.

"Thanks," Lilly says sarcastically, glaring at him from the front.

"What?" He asks, and his eyes get really big and dopey happy. He's grinning like a monkey now, "Do you _want _me to like you?"

"W-what?" She asks, and she looks like Dean did the time when we sawed Saw III. "I don't want you to like me!" She squeaks, except she turns all red like she just did something bad.

Ollie just grins bigger though, "You're right you _need _me to, Lils." He laughs at this like it's one of their really funny little jokes, "Face it, you were just waiting for Joannie to break up with me."

"I was not Oliver!" She shouts, moving like she's gonna hit him except she doesn't. "Just because I didn't like her-"

"Just because you were jealous," He smiles like he's winning, which he never does. "Just admit that you were-"

"OLLIE!" I howl, kicking his seat. "You're supposed to be helping me with my love!"

"Owen," He snorts, turning back to the road. "Just because you have a crush doesn't mean you're in love, okay?"

"I could be in love," I whisper, because I'm pretty sure that I am. I mean, I feel funny when she's around me…kind like jell-o, that's what Dean said. And when I make her laugh it makes me wanna smile…and…and… "How do you know if you're in love?"

"It's-"

"When-" They start at the same time and then look at each other, and Lilly nods at Oliver to go.

"Nah Lils, you started first," He blushes again, and turns back toward the road.

"No, I mean…you and Joannie…I don't really actually…"

"Yeah, well, look at the train wreck that end up being."

"Well, I've only had Matt and Lucas."

"Yeah, but I've never…actually-"

"He's your brother."

Oliver sighs and looks at me, "Mom will probably yell at me if I don't tell you anyways." I nod excitedly. Usually Mom and Dad just look at each other weird and go, "You just know." Which doesn't help me at all, and confuses me more. I guess it's better than Mrs. Truscott though, she just tells me and Dean that love doesn't exist. And that seems kinda scary. What's the point of doing something icky like kissing a girl if you don't love her? "Stop jumping."

I hold myself still, "Tell me, tell me."

"I'm thinking!" He shouts, glaring at me through the rearview mirror as he turns on to our street. He keeps on thinking while we pull into our driveway and turn off the car but Lilly doesn't leave the car and neither do I.

After we sit there like an hour, he starts, "Love is…somebody who can always make you laugh."

I blink at him and wait for him to go on, but he doesn't, "That's it? I'm in love with Dean!"

"Shut up," He reclines his seat into me and I howl. "This is hard, okay?"

"That hurt,' I mumble, rubbing my shoulder where it dug in.

"Good, love hurts. It's when you get hurt when they aren't looking at you after a few seconds, even when there's no reason they should be. It's when it makes your whole day to have her smile at you or giggle at some stupid joke she makes. It's when you rush out of class just so you can maybe catch a glimpse of her in the hallway. It's when you hug her and you don't even realize her hair smells like apples…or you're at the movies and you get her chocolate covered cookie dough without asking because you know it's her favorite. Or when you're alone at the beach and you see the sun going down and you for some reason just wish she could be there with you. It's when you spend the whole day on a project and don't finish at all, but still want her to come back after she comes home for dinner. When you can laugh for an hour at something that doesn't mean anything. That's it, that's what love is. It's different for everyone though Owen. "

I think about what he just said, chewing my nail, and then look at him, "Lilly's hair smells like apples."

He freezes, and she stares at him, "It does?"

I nod, "Uh-huh, I saw her shampoop," I stop to giggle, "In the bathtub when Mark and I were playing pirates."

"Uh…that's weird…I mean…I never…knew that…" He stutters, looking nervously over at her.

"I think I hear my mom calling," Lilly mutters, fumbling with the handle to her door.

"I don't hear her," I say, watching her fidget with it until Ollie presses the unlock button.

"Well…uh, she is…bye." And she runs across her lawn even though the sprinkles are on and she's gonna get her shoes all muddy and Mrs. Truscott hates that.

"Owen," Ollie glares at me, pulling his backpack off the floor next to my feet. "Just shut up next time." And he stomps through the yard just like Lilly…I don't get it, why are they mad? Oh well, I'll ask Dean later.

**AN: **I hope I sounded enough like a kid for you. I don't think I did, but I wasn't going to throw coherency through the window just to make it a little more "Owen" sounding.


End file.
